


desert secrets

by socialsapphire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialsapphire/pseuds/socialsapphire
Summary: keith and acxa are on opposing sides of a fight bigger than any romace. however, that doesn’t stop them from sneaking around together…





	desert secrets

It’s the crack of dawn as keith pulls up on his motorcycle to meet acxa at their secret place. It was the only time of day the paladin could sneak away from the group before they were given assignments for missions. Keith goes into the abandoned shack, impatiently awaiting the beautiful blue girl’s arrival. Moments pass and acxa finally opens the door caught off guard by the immediate grab of her wrist. Keith pushes her up against the wall and doesn’t waste time before he begins to gently suck on her neck.

“morning” she hears him mutter through a heavy smirk as she is at a loss of words under his touch.

acxa quickly comes back to reality and flips the couple, keith’s back smacking against the wall.

“Come on paladin, you know neither of us are gonna walk away satisfied if you barely touch me like that.” acxa says, wanting more of him.

Every time the forbidden couple have been together, it always ended a little to quickly in sloppy chaste kisses and rough grabs. They always thought they needed to be rough, to show that galra side they each possessed.

“I’m not so sure about that. How about we try something new.”

Keith slowly begins kissing acxa, his tongue working its way into her mouth and swirling around hers. It was a different kind of kiss than she was used to. The same pressure and desire was there, it was just slower. She easily understands keith’s plan and is beginning to really enjoy it.

Acxa runs her fingers down keith’s stomach and on to his crotch. She leisurely begins palming him through his black jeans, as he effectively returns the favor. He runs his fingers back and forth along her core and uses his thumb to rub tiny slow circles on her clit. The both of them are a moaning mess before acxa pulls away.

She grabs a chair and urges keith to sit before straddling him. Keith reaches for her armour and acxa unbuckles his belt. Within seconds they are both naked and kissing again. Acxa grinds her hips on to his semi hard on when keith suddenly flips them so acxa is sitting in the chair. He smirks at her before slipping his hand between her knees, parting her legs. He gives his flustered beauty one last kiss before dipping his head down.

Acxa lets out an airy moan as he runs his tongue up and down through her folds. Her hands naturally tangle themselves in his hair and pull his mouth closer to where she needs him. He can’t help but moan at the feeling of her pulling his hair, motivating him to make her squirm in pleasure because of him.

“Keith! Oh fuck, keith!” she screams.

He knows she wants him to let her finish, but he wants to drag it out longer, knowing the outcome will be worth it. He continues at one steady pace, moving his tongue in a Z pattern up and down her pussy before pushing his tongue flat against her. He wins a loud moan when he presses a quick kiss to her clit. She can feel an orgasm building slower than ever before. He glances up to look at the woman he adores to see her eyes clamped shut and mouth agape, sweat glistening on her entire body. He presses his whole mouth to her pussy, lips parted so his tongue can still work, and hums against her sending her into to orbit. She lets out an earth shattering scream and her legs shake as she orgasms harder than she ever has. Once she is down from her high, keith comes back up to her face and kisses her, making her taste how sweet she is.

“See baby, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” keith said, full well already knowing the answer.

“Why don’t you find out.” she responds with a sly look in her eyes.

And just like that keith is back in the chair. Acxa grabs keith’s already hard cock and begins to pump it in her hand. He moans as she swirls her tongue around the head, which gives her the confidence to take his entire cock in her mouth. She bobs her head for a little while, loving the response she’s receiving.

“Fuck, acxa you’re gonna fucking kill me.” he lets out, his breath becoming shallower by the second.

Acxa sensually kisses the head of keith’s cock before coming up for air.

“You wanna cum inside me, baby?” she asks, and his pupils dilate even more as he nods his head.

Acxa stands up, giving keith a nice view, and slowly slides down on his cock as she straddles him. They both let out a sigh and she starts riding him. Keith can sense her wanting to speed up, so he tightly grabs her hips and slows her down.

“See how fucking amazing it feels if you slow down a little.” he asks through quick breaths. She moans in response and closes the gap between their open mouths. Their moans escape the shack’s walls, echoing in the desert’s colorful morning sky.

“Keith i’m almost there!” acxa screams, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He lets acxa slightly pick up the speed of her hips, feeling his own orgasm approaching. Keith lets out a throaty moan as acxa bites down on his shoulder to silence her screams, her orgasm ripping through her entire body, wiping her out. The sight of her in this much pleasure pushes keith over the edge. His head falls back, mouth agape as his hips buck.

“Acxa!” he moans one last time as he releases into her.

…

Keith places a kiss on acxa’s cheek as they watch the sunrise from their blanket in the sand. Both still naked but warm from the blanket and each other.

“I wanna stay like this forever.” acxa says just audible enough for keith to hear.

“I really wish we could.”

They stay on the blanket wrapped in eachothers arms, enjoying eachothers company before they inevitably have to leave: becoming rivals again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing fanfic so i hope everyone likes it!!


End file.
